Miss ORB
by icysweet34
Summary: CHAPTER SIX HERE! Now... let's see what happens when her father enters the story...
1. Chapter 1

**Miss ORB**

_-_

icy

-

**Dedicated to**

cagalliyulathha

**And **

Freyris

**Disclaimer… **I am no owner of GS/D or Sunrise… but I wish I had though… I promised you, Fukuda will not be the one to direct it!!!! He is a 'TOOT'!!!

**Notes…**

Cagalli is ORB's princess but identity to be kept hidden. She is known in SEED University as Cagalli Yamato.

Kira and Cagalli knew they are twins. They live in an apartment.

All of them are 20 years old except for teachers and judges

PLANTS and ORB are countries.

No dead people.

Other than that… the others are the same

This is a short fic. But chapters will depend on your reviews.

There might be OOCness. Not sure… But if you think so…

**IMPORTANT: My teacher loves me so much every Grammar class because I have the lowest grades!**

The story will begin.

_-_

**Chapter 1**

Listing Down

_Lunchtime in SEED University…_

Cagalli drank her orange juice. "So, Lacus, are you joining Miss ORB this year, again? And win the title, again? And above all, dump Meer Campbell, again?"

Lacus Clyne giggled. "Yes, I think so. The listing for Miss ORB auditions to represent our school will start after lunch, right?"

"Yup," Miriallia Haww said. "Fifteen people could write their names there but only three could represent the school."

"Wish you luck, Lacus." Cagalli said.

"Thanks, I needed it. 15 schools will join this year. So… there will be 45 students to join plus some outsiders." Lacus informed. "But by the end, only one for each school and some outsiders could enter the final round."

"And last year when you joined with Meer, she is so confident that she'll win! But you proved that you're better!" Cagalli said

"But not all the time I could win…" Lacus responded.

"Oh, c'mon, we're here to cheer you. We know you'll win!" Miri brightly said.

Suddenly group of girls surrounded a place. The three friends were sure that in the center of them was Athrun Zala, newly proclaimed heartthrob and beside him was Meer Campbell. Lacus became sad.

"Hmph! Shouldn't he be with you, your fiancée?" Cagalli whispered.

"We are not married yet." Lacus answered, "Don't worry, I am not jealous."

"Oh, right." Cagalli said.

"Oh, right, huh, Cagalli? Your father once thought of marrying Cagalli Yula Athha, ORB's princess and the son of the chairman of PLANTS, Athrun Zala?" Miri teased.

Cagalli glared. "Shut up, you know that I use my brother's surname, right? And you know that my father is joking!"

Miri raised her hand in defeat. "I cannot really believe you are the girl in your wallet. She has a long hair and she looks so calm…"

"You know that Mana cut it messily so I won't look my old self, _right?!"_

"You, two, stop quarelling… it is bad to quarrel!" Lacus reminded.

Cagalli sighed. "Okay, fine, whatever…" It was obvious she is trying not to be angry.

"B-But really, Cags, you have feelings for him?" Lacus shyly asked.

Cagalli's temper reached highest point. "NO! DAMN IT! Who the hell would love that arrogant guy?!" Cagalli angrily stood up.

"Where are you going Cagalli? Are you angry with what we said? Sorry, Cags! I mean it!" Lacus pleaded.

"I am not angry…" Cagalli took her glass. "I just need to refill my juice…"

Cagalli stomped away.

'_Do I really like that arrogant guy? The past two years, when he enrolled here, my heartbeat became faster…_

_But Lacus is his fiancée and my friend. I am not in love with him… I even don't like him…_

_Yup, I don't love him… I am more likely in love with Ahfmed._

Cagalli reached the refilling station. She refilled her juice and turned around. She bumped into Lacus look-alike, Meer.

The worse part is the juice spilled into her white blouse. Worse than that? She is the WORSE bully ever made in SEED University. When she'll fight you and don't give up, every damn thing will happen to you.

Meer glared at Cagalli. "Oh, it's our little blondie tomboy, eh?"

Cagalli glared back. "What, Lacus-Clyne-wannabe-but can't-be?"

Meer growled. "Oh my gawd, I am talking to an UGLY tomboy!! I better not waste my time with you, right, Athrun?"

A blue-haired guy nodded from her back. He was taller than Meer but Cagalli hadn't noticed. "Meer, we better be going." He faced Cagalli. "Hi, you are Cagalli Yamato, right?"

Cagalli's beat became faster, but her fierceness is stronger. "Yes, so?"

Suddenly a hand pulled Cagalli away to a small place. The hand belonged to his twin brother, Kira.

"Hey, will just talk to my sister!" Kira called.

"What now, Kira?" Cagalli coldly asked.

"This is not the time to fight, Cagalli. It is better if you…"

"But she started it! Don't tell me that you are in love with that bitch!"

"Heck! With that crazy girl, Meer? Yuck."

"Then why are you stopping me. She is the one who started this!"

"Athrun is my best friend, that's why."

"So?"

"You know that Meer is a bitch right? Bitches are losers from the start! Why do you still fight her if you know that?"

"I know about that. I still need to face her, 'coz if I don't she'll think I am a coward. And I know what I am facing."

Cagalli turned around and went back to Meer.

"So had you finished you chat?" Meer said, sourly.

"Of course, slut." Cagalli smirked.

"Oh you!!!" Meer raised her hand.

Cagalli closed her eyes expecting a strong slap. She waited for a few seconds when she realized Meer stopped. She opened her eyes slowly.

Meer's hand was stopped abruptly by Athrun's hand midair. "Athrun, let me go!"

"Fighting isn't the best answer, Meer." Athrun coolly said.

"But…"

"How 'bout if you two audition for Miss ORB and the people will decide who's better?" a voice came from behind Cagalli.

Cagalli turned around. It was Shinn Asuka, her best friend. He was on a band that represents the school in various competitions. The band's name was Twilight, and he's the lead singer. And they are not supposed to come back till tomorrow.

Behind him were the other members: Nicol Amarfi, the pianist, Yzak Joule, the bass guitarist, Dearka Elthman, the drummer and Ahfmed is the lead guitarist.

When Cagalli saw Ahfmed, she blushed. Shinn saw this.

"Hello, Cagalli!" Shinn went near her and hugged her. He smelled a sweet scent.

"Oh, hello, Shinn. How is my best friend?" Cagalli hugged back.

"Still the same… I still have my feelings for you." Shinn smiled.

Cagalli pulled back and lightly punched his chest. "Oh, shut up. There are more perfect persons for you, Shinn."

"But you are the perfect one for me."

"AHEM!" Cagalli's overprotective brother butts in. He pulled Cagalli away from Shinn. "Cagalli won't be taking requests by now."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Oh, Kira…"

"Whatta? Shinn Asuka, the Twilight hottie have feelings for… that TOMBOY?!" Someone called from the crowd.

Cagalli's temper is rising up, more this time.

"**WHO THE DEVIL'S BITCH SAID THAT?!!" **She screamed. Everyone became silent.

"So what if I have feelings for Cagalli?" Shinn said, getting ready to fight.

"Okay, you two, don't ask for a fight." Nicol said.

Shinn sighed. "So, you guys agreed with that?"

"Meer, don't you think it is a wonderful idea?" Athrun stated. "In that way, everyone could decide who is better…"

Meer rubbed her chin. "I think so… but I don't know if that tomboy will accept a girl competition…" Meer smirked.

"I ACCEPTED IT!" Cagalli angrily said.

"But sis, are you sure?" Kira said.

"I am damn sure and no one could stop me. Anyway, it is only simple beauty contest!"

"Good. I'd list your name with me later. See you later, loser!" Meer turned around and went away.

"Way to go, Cagalli! I'd be supporting for you!!" Shinn said, hugging her again.

"Ahem. Shinn, you may take that as a chancing?" Kira said.

Shinn moved away. "Okay, okay. Well, my group will also support Cagalli right?"

"Yah sure. But my bet will be on Meer." Dearka said.

"My bet is over Lacus. If she'll join." Yzak said.

"Don't be like that. Don't worry Miss Cagalli, I'd support you." Nicol said.

"I bet for Cagalli." Ahfmed said.

"Good. So, the winner will take it all. So how much…?" Dearka said.

Shinn slapped his forehead. "Don't worry. You could trust Nicol, Ahfmed and I on helping you."

"O-Okay. Wish me luck, though."

§

_History of ORB… with Natarle Badgiruel… two subjects before dismissal…_

Cagalli takes this with Lacus. And if she's bored (She knows this already!), she'd send some letters to Lacus which Lacus will answer fifteen minutes after.

History is one of the simplest classes made in SEED Uni… but not for that day.

The principal, Murrue Ramius entered the room. She is holding a list. "Umm… this is for those who list down for Miss ORB. Are Miss Lacus Clyne and Miss Cagalli Yamato here?"

Lacus and Cagalli raised their hands.

"A week from now will start the auditions. If you want to back out, please feel free to ask me." Murrue said.

"Please be ready. The judges are stricter this year."

Cagalli gulped. She is a princess alright… but it had been two years since she ever practiced those lessons given to her… she acted tomboyish so no one would notice… and because of that, she loathed wearing skirts…

"That's all. You may now continue your class, Miss Natarle." Mu went out.

Natarle went on discussing while Cagalli is almost suffocating.

Lacus pats Cagalli's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Cagalli. I'd help you win that contest even if I'll lose."

§

**TBC…**

§

Yo! I am happy to announce that I am starting a major fic!

Yup, I know that it doesn't sound good, but expect more!

If you think you don't like this, review and I'd delete this!

But if you liked it… review again! I'd update soon enough!

I should not have a low esteem so I am saying this…

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Advance I mean… 2 days from now (June 4) is my birthday! Please review, as a b-day gift…**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**-**

_Sneak peek…_

_Cagalli hesitated. "NO!"_

"_Na-uh. If you want to win from Meer, you should better be used on wearing swim suits…" Mir smiled slyly._

"_This looks good on you…" Lacus showed a green two piece bikini._

"_I SAID NO!!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss ORB**

-

_-icy-_

-

_**Thanks to… **_27cags, Totalanimelover, darklove06, Freyris, pinkberry, Solarys, brokendestiny02, Hades. Throne. Heiress, Mage666, The Angel's Princess, Lac73, Bianca, Caga2007, and SolidDreamer _**for reviewing last chapter! You gave me all the inspiration! And you made my birthday good!**_

_I am such a failure with my grammar… My teacher really loves me._

-

**Chapter 2**

Swimming Tragedies

-

_Saturday morning…_

Kira looked at the mansion not so far away. "Whoa, Cagalli, is this Lacus really rich?"

"Sure she does." The blonde answered.

Cagalli was going to Lacus mansion to recap her training. Kira is driving her there because he would have a date with his current girlfriend, Fllay. He said he could drop Cagalli by.

"Hmm… so how does this Lacus look like? I saw Mir once but Lacus…" Kira heaved a sigh. "I heard she looks alike lot Meer…" Kira said, going inside the big gates. "Maybe she has the same amount of bitchiness."

"No, she's not a bitch. She's MORE beautiful than that fake bitch, Meer… And she is NOT a bitch like Meer… I have an idea; maybe you could see her later!"

"Nah." Kira stopped the car in front of the patio. "I still have a date with Fllay."

"Fllay??! Argh, she is a WHORE! She doesn't suit you!" Cagalli proclaimed.

"But I love her."

"I don't understand you, Kira!"

"I guess you need to go down now. I bet you are already late."

"I won't go down here unless you'd break her!"

"If you won't go down now, I will tear your precious collection of animal pictures!!" Kira sternly said.

Cagalli unfastened her seatbelt. "Hehe. You cannot accept jokes." She went out of the car.

"Good. See ya later, Cags! Take care!"

Kira closed the door and sped off.

"SUCKER." Cagalli whispered as she glared at the black Mazda-6 going out of the gates.

"Cagalli!!" someone called from behind.

Cagalli turned around. She saw her friends, Mir and Lacus, standing by the door.

"Oh hey guys… so what's up?" Cagalli said.

"What what's up? You are getting a MAJOR makeover! I am so excited! C'mon, Cagalli!" Mir excitedly said.

Mir dragged Cagalli inside Lacus' mansion. "Hey, where are we going?!" Cagalli asked, stopping from her tracks.

"Don't be hesitant; it is for your own good. Lacus where is the room?"

Lacus smiled. "Follow me."

Lacus lead the way upstairs to the third floor. Cagalli just followed the two. All she knows is that the two will give her a makeover. And they will help her to become Miss ORB.

Lacus opened the door occupying the corner of the floor. It revealed a GIANT room. There were big French windows and the sun is shining brilliantly. It gives the room a certain glow. At the center of the room was a glamorous tea set.

On the far right was a mini living room set. On the sides were racks of different clothes and shoes. It looks like a "costume room".

_What would I expect, anyway? _Cagalli thought, _Lacus is a known superstar in PLANTS. She should have stunning and trendy clothes._

While Cagalli is admiring the clothes Lacus have, Mir snapped her out of her thoughts. "You could try those clothes after first stage. So if you are ready, we will start the first stage!"

"First stage?" Cagalli asked.

"You heard Mir right, Cagalli. Now we would like to call the beauty expert. She studied in France and graduated with honors. Miss Talia Gladys, please come in." Lacus said.

A young woman, a bit older than Cagalli entered. She is a brunette and has simple beauty. "Good morning and a pleasure to meet you, Miss Yamato."

"Hello." Cagalli answered.

"So, could we start?

. § .

**Stage 1  
Returning the Physical Looks**

"Hey, why is the title like that?!" Cagalli asked.

"It sounds good… is something wrong?" Lacus asked.

"It is like you are saying to me I am an UGLY person!"

"You are just saying it." Mir said.

"What will you say if I will tell you that we will revive your face?" Cagalli angrily stated.

"Proud… and excited!" Mir answered, with a smirk.

"UGH!" Cagalli pouted.

-

Talia went to Cagalli and raised Cagalli's chin up. She examined some parts of her face.

"Hmm…" Talia said, "you must've been exposed to pollution and tough work. You have some blackheads and a few pimples… all you need is to refresh those."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Would you say that you are flawless?" Talia asked.

"I am. I have taken care of my skin ever since." Cagalli proudly said.

"Would you admit that you only have little body hair?"

Cagalli thought for awhile. "Err… Just… a few."

"Kindly raise your arm." Talia said.

Cagalli hugged herself, "Why?!"

"You are not sure whether you have a lot… or little amount of body hair."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME? I AM SURE OF WHAT I TOLD YOU EARLIER!" Cagalli shouted.

Talia raised Cagalli's arm a bit, but Cagalli shoved her hand. Talia, who has faster hands, took Cagalli's arm and raised it.

"Tsk, tsk. I recommend waxing."

Mir gasped. "Cagalli, honestly, had you ever tried… waxing… or shaving… or anything to remove body hair?"

"SHUT UP! EVERYTHING SHOULD GROW NORMALLY!" obviously, the blonde went past to her anger limit.

"Okay, so all Miss Yamato need is to refresh… and wax… have a rose bath… and a need to fix her hair a bit. The one who cut her hair wasn't an expert on doing this." Talia announced.

Lacus called for the maids. About fifty came, but Cagalli is twenty times stronger than them. Lacus called for another batch… and another… and another…

-

-

_Four and a half hours, a few more hundreds of maids, and a few vases shattered after…_

"I am HUNGRY!" Cagalli said, as she sat on the sofa.

"Ooohhh!! Cagalli, you are stunning!" Mir exclaimed in delight.

Lacus smiled and nodded. "I do agree."

The blonde looked marvelous. She glowed after the moment she finished stage one. Nothing changed with her hair besides the hairline was moved to the sides.

"This hairline is pretty irritating." She blew her bangs away, and hair was back to normal.

"For once, you looked like a girl!" Mir said, taking out a digicam.

"Hey, hey, Mir, what do you think you are doing?" Cagalli said, hiding her face.

"Testing my newly bought digicam."

"Ugh, test it to someone else!"

"Na-uh. My pictures of you are rare…" Mir clicked the flash button…

"NO!!"

"Oh, darn, low batt…"

Cagalli sighed. "Thank God!"

"Pfft. You are just damn lucky today, Cagalli."

Talia suddenly entered the room. "I requested the cook to cook this menu… filled with healthy recipes. No meat included."

"WHAT?!"

"This is to shape your body, Miss Yamato. I know that you have a pear shaped body, but we need to maintain this!" Talia said.

Cagalli's sweat dropped. The blonde is tired of eating veggies! When she is still known as a princess, vegetables are the only thing served. Bacon and other meat related food are only served once or twice a week…

But when she disguised herself as a Yamato to live like an ordinary teenager three years back, Kira welcomed her to the world of meat! Ever since then… she loved to eat meat…

And now, she is being served of… the food she hates?

"NOO!!!"

"I thought you are hungry?" Lacus said.

"That's when I became satisfied inhaling air. Air tastes better than vegetables!" Cagalli announced. She smiled expectantly.

Mir stared at her. She sighed. "I am hungry, Lacus is hungry, and everyone is hungry! So if all of us are hungry, you should be hungry too. And you should eat with us!"

Mir took Cagalli's hand and went down the dining room.

-

_After lunchtime… and the four are inside the costume room again…_

Cagalli looked sick.

"Don't dare to vomit that!" Mir warned.

"What spirit had come upon you and possessed all of you to let me have this torture?!"

"I thought you want to win, Cagalli." Lacus said.

"I do… but…" Cagalli started.

"No guts, no glory," Lacus reminded.

Cagalli sighed. "Okay, okay. This is just the start. I will beat that bitch, Meer!" Cagalli said in determination. "I would endure all this hardships to put Meer's face down! I would never give up not until Meer give up!!"

"And not until you have Athrun." Mir jokingly said.

"And not until I have… Athrun?" Cagalli blushed.

"I gotcha there!!" Mir laughed.

"That ain't true!" Cagalli said.

"I suppose it is…" Lacus said. "Let's stop this for awhile. We should better be going on the recap. So, Miss Gladys, where are we?"

"Bathing suits."

Cagalli's mouth fell open.

. § .

**Stage 2  
Trying out the Bathing Suits: Two Piece**

"NO!!"

"I guess the pink ones look better on…" Lacus said, revealing lime green two piece.

"Ya, or maybe this blue one?" Mir said.

"You two have types on bathing suits… but I guess this one is better with her…" Talia showed a green two piece that's very cute… and suits Cagalli.

"I told you, NO!! I will never wear something REVEALING like that!!" Cagalli dissented.

"Oh, so you want us to strip your clothing off and let you wear this?" Talia teased.

"I won't WEAR IT!"

"Stop being a jerk. No one would see you like that. Well, besides us." Talia said.

"My dignity will be torn into pieces."

"I will call Ahfmed if you won't _even_ try those out." Lacus said.

Cagalli froze. "Stop using other people!"

"I guess Shinn would like to join us." Lacus added.

Cagalli stopped from breathing once. "Don't use…"

Lacus raised her cell phone. "No, Athurn is better."

"UGH!! ALRIGHT! I will wear this stupidity!" Cagalli took the swimwear and went to the fitting room.

"Okay, see you down by the swimming pool." Talia said.

"Uhh… can't we see Cagalli dress up?" Mir said.

"I wanna surprise you."

_An hour after…_

Cagalli showed at last. She was wearing a see through material above her two piece.

"Whoa! Cagalli, you look marvelous!" Mir commented.

"Pfft. Whatever. This platforms are really heavy…"

"Of course it is heavy! It will standardize the way you walk!" Talia proudly said.

"What is it made of?!"

"Light metal… I suppose." Lacus answered for Talia.

"WHAT?!"

-.-.-.-.-.

_MEANWHILE…_

Someone is knocking at the door.

The head security personnel opened it. He was surprised of who he saw.

"G-good afternoon Sir…"

"Good afternoon, too. I would like to see Miss Lacus. Where is she?" the visitor asked.

"She's by the swimming pool… Do you want me to lead you there?"

The visitor smiled. "No thank you. I know the way there."

"H-how about your bouquet? Would you like me to put it in a vase?"

The visitor shook his head. "Thank you for offering your assistance but I would like to hand this personally to her. Then, could I go to my fiancée now?"

"Sure, sir."

-.-.-.-.-.

_BACK AT THE SWIMMING POOL…_

"Stand straight, Miss Yamato!" Talia said, "Then walk… step by step… don't be conscious!"

"It is too cold! Can't I have a jacket?" Cagalli said, hugging herself tightly because she is not wearing the see through material anymore.

"In the real auditions, you will be exposed to aircon! Be used to it! Now, go back from the start!"

Cagalli sighed and went back to the starting point. The shoe she is wearing is heavy! And it is too high (for Cagalli). Her feet were getting soar every time she walks. That time was only the fifth time she is walking in a bathing suit… and she could feel everything seems to be worsening!

"Go, one, two…"

Then suddenly… Cagalli twitched. Then she lost her balance… then she fell to the pool… the deepest part of the pool. The amount of water there is higher than Cagalli.

Our dear blonde knows how to swim. The problem is… her shoes are as heavy as one big dictionary.

She is losing her breath… She is already lacking oxygen…

When she saw an angel going towards her… an angel with green eyes… and blue hair.

. § .

**Wish you liked it! I know that that hasn't given you any bad impact… and my grammar is getting worse…**

**Okay, I am ducking all those tomatoes you are throwing at me. Wanna try some tomato soup?**

**What? This is rotten? Damn…**

**I know you hate me for making you wait and just giving you some… loser's chapter…**

**But I'd love if you'd review!**

**Just pass me some of your thoughts by the review button down there.**

**I am really happy that you cared to even read this stupid stuff…**

**Haha. **

**See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Miss ORB

icy-chan

-

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Namely… _Freyris, cagalliyulathha, imuzok, Canadain-Girl, nareiya, Jade Valentine, Hades. Throne. Heiress, Elegant Lily, Lac73, totalanimelover, Million Voices, Mage666, SolidDreamer _and _Bianca._

I really LOVE YOU!! I am getting all the motivation though I am losing track of my story… HELP!!

_Umm… the italicized words in the first part are the flashback_

-

-

Chapter 3

Tricky Angel

_A seven year old blonde ran towards the ice cream stand. She asked for two ice cream sundaes: one is strawberry and the other is chocolate. She will give the chocolate ones to his brother._

_She took the sundaes and gave the payment to the vendor. _

_She skipped towards the playground. She left her twin with her maid. _

_When she got there, she didn't see the maid and her brother. She became really frightened. She never wanted to be all alone._

_She stepped back and walked around the playground. There is no sign of the two._

"_Ah!!"_

_She hit someone running in front of her. Because of the impact, she fell to the ground and lost grip of the cones…_

_She looked at the two sundaes smacked on the floor._

_The blonde started to weep._

"_Sorry"_

_The guy who ran in front of her reached out his hand. _

"_T-That's for my brother…!!" she cried out loud._

"_I said I'm sorry."_

_The blonde opened her clouded eyes. She saw a bluenette with green colored eyes. _

"_Here." The bluenette took out his handkerchief, "stop crying." He smiled._

_The blonde took the handkerchief and wiped her tears. _

"_Where's your guardian?"_

"_CAGALLI!!" _

"_She's the one who is shouting."_

"_So your name's Cagalli?" Cagalli took his hand and stood up._

"_Yup. She sounds worried." Cagalli stated._

"_Then, my name's…"_

"_BLUE GUY!! Let's play a new game!!"_

"_Er… gotta go, Cagalli. See you around." He smiled gently before he walked away…_

"_Blue Guy…"_

_The smile that lasts forever in her memories…_

_The last real smile he had ever given. _

_The last time Cagalli would ever see him again…_

_But the first time she ever fell in love with a complete stranger._

_-_

_-_

Cagalli flutter her eyes open. She saw a blue haired nearing his face to hers.

"AHH!" Cagalli squealed.

She pushed the guy away from her.

The guy looked shocked at her actions and chuckled.

"Miss Cagalli, I suppose you are drowned and needs a resuscitation to revive your consciousness."

(A/N: whew, that's a hard word)

"I don't need to! And who are you?"

The guy ran his hand through his hair. "Athrun Zala."

Cagalli became shocked.

"Cagalli!! Are you alright?"

Lacus went towards her and hugged her real tight. "I am fine Lacus, don't hug me much, you'd get wet."

"Thank God. Lacus and I are worried!" Mir appeared and passed Cagalli a towel.

Lacus released her. Cagalli wiped some few parts and suddenly saw Athrun staring at her. "Hey, what you're lookin' at?!"

Athrun chuckled again. "You are not the one I am looking at."

"Then who… or what you're looking at?!" Cagalli asked.

"The wall… and Lacus."

Cagalli blushed of the shame she achieved. But she knew he was looking at her…

Cagalli stuck her tongue out.

"Athrun. I guess you should go away for awhile." Lacus said.

"Okay, fine. Anything just for you, Lacus." Athrun stood up and went away.

"Hmph." Cagalli then unclasped the metal shoes she has. She threw them far off.

"Lacus, why the hell did you buy that? I mean, they're as heavy as two encyclopedias!!"

"Er… I suppose that's the one my mother bought for her paperweight."

-

-

"WHAT?!!"

. § .

Cagalli was sent to the dressing room to change her clothes. Mir and Lacus was downstairs, resting for awhile.

She put on a yellow spaghetti strap and zipped her Capri cargo. She took a jacket available inside the room. Lacus insisted that Cagalli change to another clothing. Lacus said she will be the one to keep her clothes and launder it; she said she will give it to her on Monday.

Talia suspended her class that day. "You need some rest," that's what she said before she said good-bye to them.

She looked at the mirror. She liked the common changes she gained after all that "torture". She admits that she is more beautiful and more charming…

Then what happened awhile ago returned.

_Was it just a coincidence that I was reminded of how I fell in love with a blue haired guy… like Athrun? _

Then she remembered that when she opened her eyes… she saw Athrun above her… almost giving her the first kiss Cagalli would have. It is almost resuscitation… and also kiss… if Cagalli didn't hesitate…

_**Maybe Athrun notices you more now. **_Cagalli thought.

"No, he is committed… and he has Lacus as fiancée and Meer—that bitch—as a girlfriend." Cagalli answered her thought.

_**I know better…**_

"Whatever!" Cagalli went out of the room and slammed the door shut. She went down the stairs. Suddenly she heard some noise.

"WHAT?!"

It came from the east. Cagalli went to east and saw an open glass door. There was a path that would lead you to the garden. She followed the path.

At last, she saw the two. Mir still looked surprised and Lacus is sitting down.

"Hey, what happened?" Cagalli said, going near the two.

"Miss Murrue Ramius just called and said that the auditions for Miss ORB… were postponed." Mir inform.

"What?! Then what about… what about the representative for the competition?!" Cagalli said in shock.

"The others backed out… Meer, you and I are the only ones left." Lacus stated. "They were left no choice but to make us the representative.

"For… for what reason did the other contestants backed out?"

"Then, Meer texted. She supposed us that we already heard the news. She said she wants you, Cagalli, to go as a contender in the Miss ORB. She said you could've not been one of 'us' who would compete for the title if just from the auditions, you already had failed." Lacus said.

"WHAT?!!"

"That's what shocked me most." Mir said.

"Ohh… I won't give that Meer a wonderful ending!!" Cagalli said, raising her fist.

"Cagalli, relax."

"HOW COULD I RELAX IF A BIATCH IS SO CONCEITED?!!"

"Cagalli…"

"I WON'T EVER TAKE ANY EXCUSES!! I WILL GO STRAIGHT TO HER!!"

"Cagalli… do you want to have some pasta for awhile before you go…?" Lacus politely asked.

"NO! EVEN LASAGNA WON'T PREVENT ME!!"

"Yours is super duper spicy… your tongue could be on fire if you ate that…"

"Maybe I should let her say her last words and make her last will before I could kill her off." Cagalli suddenly sat. "Hmm… smells good."

-

-

"Enjoy your meal." Mir said.

They ate in peace for awhile. Pasta is served and is very rare. The taste was very tropical… and on the way, Cagalli is asking for the third plate.

"You should eat less now, Cagalli." Lacus reprimanded.

"But this tastes GOOD!" Cagalli said, pressing the fork to the lasagna.

"Her table manners are alright, right?" Mir asked Lacus.

"She has good manners, being a princess before. But her appetite is so big… it might ruin her "Coca-Cola" shape." Lacus said.

(A/N: that's an expression of the Filipinos to sexy, you know, the one who has very good shape. I heard it most of the time… wish you won't mind.)

"Hmm… I think I could stop her to eat too much. Even just for now. Think of other plans to get her on the diet." Mir slyly said.

"What?"

"Just watch."

Lacus looked at Mir curiously. Then she smiled. She trusts her best friend really much.

-

-

"You know Cagalli, Athrun released the bouquet he should be giving to Lacus just to save you! Now, the bouquet is sabotaged!"

Cagalli swallowed her food. "Mir, stop it… I am losing my appetite." Cagalli saddened.

Lacus giggled; she got Mir's plan easily. "The bouquet doesn't matter, if he hadn't saved you, you must've left us." Lacus said.

"Whatever."

"Hm… if I know you are grateful that among the others who could save you, the one you love is the one who saved you." Mir teased.

"I told you I don't have a crush on him!!!" Cagalli said. She looked at Lacus and her sweat drop. She doesn't want her best friend to be angry to her.

Lacus giggled again. "It is just okay. A crush is just a crush."

"Shut up."

"I guess you should be grateful. He saved you." Lacus reminded.

"Excuse me; I would rather drown to death than to be saved by HIM!!"

"Ouch, I am hurt."

The trio turned around and saw Athrun walking towards them.

Cagalli sulked. She focused more on her food.

"Then you would just snob me?" Athrun said.

"Where had you been Athrun?" Lacus asked, standing up and gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"I went to the café nearest here. It was cozy there; maybe we should go there sometime." Athrun said.

"Nah, I always pass by there before I go to school." Lacus said.

"Just wondering." Athrun shifted his gaze to Cagalli. "You don't want to say thanks?"

"Thank you." Cagalli grimly said.

"I bet it doesn't come from your heart." Athrun said, leaning a little.

"Stop being arrogant, I already said, I… THANK YOU!" Cagalli's sweat started to drop again. She almost said 'I love you'.

"Stop it, Athrun…" Lacus said.

"I will stop nagging…" Athrun said, "But aren't you Kira's twin?"

"Yah."

"He told me that you should go to the… Lagoon's Café Bar by… 6:30 pm." Athrun informed.

"At the LCB? Why the hell? I thought he would pass here as soon as…" Cagalli said, dropping her fork.

"He said he'll text you right?" Athrun said.

"But I forgot my cell phone this morning at home… so we agreed that he would just pass by after his date with the slut, Fllay."

"He said the mechanic is near there because his car broke. It will take, from this time, thirty minutes more before it would be finished. Fllay was drove home before the car broke." Athrun stated.

"Ugh, that slut is really a bad luck!" Cagalli said. "What time is it?"

"Ermm… 5:40." Mir said.

"God!! Kira doesn't want to wait for so long!" Cagalli panicked. "How much time would it take to go there from here?"

"50 if you'd take the taxi, 1 hour if you'd take the bus, 3 hours if you'd walk, estimated." Athrun told Cagalli.

"Shit, why the hell at the LBC??!! Are there no other way?"

"I could give you a lift." Athrun suggested.

"See you guys! Thanks for the meal! I better be going if I won't want my brother to bury me alive!!" Cagalli took her bag and run away.

"Is she always like that?" Athrun asked Mir.

"Only on guys."

_**I am starting to like her… **_Athrun thought.

Athrun smirked as she watched Cagalli hurry to go out.

Without Cagalli knowing… Kira is still having good time with Fllay.

. § .

**Wished you liked it!!**

**I really like it to see if you liked my story and would review…**

**Or you hate my story and will still review. :)**

**It is kinda short because my brain is "damaged" and because of my hair...**

**I had a new haircut!! Well… shorter from my standard hair length. **

**Till the next chapter!! **

**I figured out that tomato soup doesn't taste good... just throw me ingredients for a mac soup and I'd appreciate it... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss ORB**

icy-chan

-

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I'll never have a choice but to own GS/D… in my dreams. This is the last time I'd gonna write a disclaimer.

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! **I'm on my quick Internet usage now so I can't remember… **BUT I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Grammar doesn't matter… right? So don't mind at my mistakes at all. My math teacher is much worse with grammar and he feels to speak baroque English.

Haha, just sharing.

-

**Chapter 4**

Kiss from a Rose  
PART 1

Cagalli looked out the taxi cab. She still hadn't reached the Lagoon Bar Café because of the unusual heavy traffic. And it is already pass an hour. Kira would really kill her.

It is starting to drizzle. Every sound a raindrop creates makes Cagalli more nervous.

She watched as people are starting to go down their cars and ventured through the rain. Some where going to the nearest shade while some decided to go for a coffee. The cars barely move away from their original position for half an hour.

She looked at the meter. The meter is getting unusually higher and now she is getting envious of the others who had their time relax inside a café… she already wants to go to Kira and to have a good night sleep.

"Uh, Sir?"

The taxi driver was a bit old and already has white hair but he isn't cruel like the other old people who are crooked and mean to the youth. "Yes?"

"Is LBC… Lagoon's Bar Café still far from here?"

The man rubbed hi chin. "Umm… not at all."

"Could you tell me the right and quick directions to get there?" Cagalli politely said.

The man smiled. "You see the stoplight over there? Just turn left. Go straight ahead until you reached a signpost saying 'Suicidal'. LBC will just be right somewhere near the vicinity."

She opened her wallet and took out a fair amount. "Thank you. Take care." The blonde opened the door and walked through the rain.

She was actually running already. The drizzle is starting to worsen every time she breaths. When she reached the stoplight, she turned left and ran faster towards that signpost.

The drizzle became a serious threat.

_Ugh, why me? And why today? WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY?!_

.o.

_At the LBC…_

Two men were severely drunk. And they were already asked to walk out of the bar because they are already ominous for a bad fight.

They sat under a shade near the LBC. One has long neon green hair, pony-tailed and the other has bright red hair.

The green-haired took out a bottle. "Crazy, aren't they, Ralph alphey?" He drank the beer.

The red haired kept on losing its balance. He chuckled. "Ma' men in the L-BEE Se are alwez crazy ya knoooowww Gord" He slapped the green hair's back.

Ralph managed to squat a bit as he took out a cigar. He just chewed the other end as he tried to feel where his lighter went.

"Shit." Ralph spit out the recycled cigar he has to the ground. He wasn't that drunk as Gord is but he could see two faces… instead of five and they are exaggerated greatly.

And he saw a blonde, all wet in the rain, with all the curves which were obviously shown through her shirt.

Ralph quickly punched Gord's knee.

"Shita, whaaccha do that?!" Gord said, gripping tight through the bottle.

"Hot chick." Ralph pointed out to the blonde.

.x.

Cagalli at last reached the front of LBC. Oh yeah, LBC is quite near when you used a car to go there instead of walking or running, rather.

She examined herself. She was all wet and muddy from the splashes she achieved from different persons and cars that were apathetic from her.

"Stupid rain."

Actually, she LOVES rain. This is the only opportunity for her to enjoy the rain… and to sneak out her maids to play in the rain when she is still a little child.

But that's only when there is no stranded drama here.

Cagalli sighed. All of the eagerness of her best friends to fix her was ruined. She was really a mess at the moment.

She sighed again. She wanted to have Kira pay for this. "Now, where's that mechanic?"

She searched for people who could lead her there. She only saw two drunks and they look meanly at her.

She shook her head. It is better to be on the safe side than to go to danger.

_I guess it is up to me to find the mechanic._

Cagalli changed direction and started a few steps away. Then suddenly, a hand stopped her.

She turned around. She saw a man with bright red hair holding her shoulders and smells like he drank 5 different kinds of beer.

"Excuse me?" Cagalli said, pushing the man's hand aside. But the hand weighs thirty times Cagalli's weight.

"How much are you tonight, sweet ass?" Gord said.

"WHAT?" the blonde impatiently asked.

Ralph stepped a millimeter close to Cagalli's face. "You hhearrdd him right, sweet tooth?"

Cagalli became sick. The green hair's breath smelled like cigar and beer and vinegar at the same time. And most of his teeth are missing.

"**I.am.not.for.sale**." Cagalli sternly said as she put Gord's hand away from her shoulder and turned around.

But she was stopped again as Gord kept her closed to his body. He pressed his filthy body to the blonde.

Cagalli punched him and struggled free as he neared his sickening lips towards her…

"LET ME GO MORON!!"

Cagalli continued on struggling and pushing away.

Gord shifted his position. Instead of wrapping her close, he put his hands on her waist. He was a dramatic "kisser" and it will take him half a minute to kiss someone or even get near the person's lips.

It could've been easier for Cagalli to break free, but his hands were metal.

10 cm away…

When Gord suddenly stopped because something hit him.

Cagalli looked amused… something hard hit the man in the elbow. Gord released Cagalli quickly and rubbed his aching elbow. He stepped back while Cagalli fell down.

Several else flew towards him and his partner.

"YOU!" the neon haired is bleeding now.

Cagalli looked at the direction where it came from. And she saw from the shadows…

An Athrun Zala running towards her.

-

An Athrun Zala like a knight and shining armor to save her…? That only happens in fairytales!

-

or so Cagalli thought.

-

"ATHRUN?!" Cagalli mouthed.

Athrun kneeled down to help Cagalli up. "C'mon. We should run away before this two could revive enough strength to beat us." Athrun whispered.

"What? Can't you just beat this two up?"

"I could… but even you hadn't even given them a nice scar. C'mon now, they are reviving!"

"Whatever" She stuck out a tongue as she let Athrun helped her stand up.

Athrun held her hand. "Don't let go. You don't know much of this place."

Cagalli was blushing crimson as Athrun lead the way. "Y-you know this place?"

"I am trained as an escapes and planning person before. I have been here once for a meeting with someone and I am lost. I wander about the area and I learned easily the shortcuts." Athrun explained.

Cagalli became silent. She never knew about that. Though PLANTS where popular from its greatly trained soldiers, he never knew the SON of the chairman could be such a great escapes person and a commander too.

Shouldn't be the sons and daughters of the leader experience vanity? …as Cagalli had as a little child?

Cagalli traveled through her thoughts, not focusing on the possible things that might be on the way (besides Athrun's back).

For example, a medium sized stone that could trip you.

And predictably, Cagalli released Athrun then tripped and fell on the rocky ground.

"OWW!!" Cagalli screamed.

Athrun stopped and turned around.

He looked at Cagalli blowing a part in her left arm where the top skin was off and exposing a big reddish spot. It looks like as if it would bleed when you poke it with something very sharp.

She also has some other bruises on her knees and cuts on her right arm.

The blonde became teary-eyed. She doesn't want to feel long and terrible pain. If you'd ask her, she wanted to be shot dead than to be tortured.

"I told you not to let go." Athrun went to her. "Are you okay?"

Cagalli let her tears dissolve with the raindrops. "DO YOU THINK I AM FINE?"

Instantly, he cupped his hands to cover Cagalli's mouth. "Shush, they might here you!"

"HEY, RALPH! I HEARD NOISES HERE!"

Athrun slapped his head. "Ugh, I thought my plan will go smooth. But there is more possibility for them now to get us!"

Cagalli frowned. "I… I didn't mean to… to…"

"Hm. Don't worry. There'll always be Plan B." Athrun stood up. He reached out his hand for Cagalli. Cagalli accepted it and quickly stood up.

"Plan B? You already thought of one?" Cagalli said.

"GORD!! HERE! STILL HEARING NOISES HERE!"

"Yup. Always works. Always had been my Plan B every time I want to escape from my parents and I am with somebody."

Footsteps are heard.

"Hn. I bet that won't work. It won't work every time." Cagalli smirked. "And anyways, who won't remember blue hair?"

"You still don't know me." Athrun answered back. "Wanna bet?"

"No thanks." Cagalli stuck out a tongue. "So, what's your great, almighty Plan B? Aren't we supposed to run away from here before they could even see us and grind us into pieces?"

"You shouldn't run away all the time. You may not experience the greatest things in your life, you know."

Footsteps are getting louder now.

"They are near! So what's your plan?!"

"Come here." Athrun pushed Cagalli to the wall.

"W-what's up?"

Athrun took the right timing. When the drunken men are at the corner, he pushed his body gently to Cagalli. He wrapped his arms around Cagalli's waist.

Then he neared his face to hers, just leaving a few centimeters for a gap between them. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

"What?" Cagalli was starting to blush again.

"Just do it. They won't notice us that way. GO!"

Nervously, she wrapped her arms around his neck. They looked like they will kiss, behind.

At last, the drunks were behind them. Cagalli could see it all so clearly. She doubted whether they would notice this blue haired guy.

The bright red haired guy went near them. Athrun hugged her tighter.

Then the neon haired came slowly to the side.

"Don't move Cagalli." Athrun whispered.

"Wha—oomf!"

Athrun neared his lips towards hers.

The supposed to be a fake kiss became a real kiss.

Cagalli didn't hesitate. She just closed her eyes, yet careful that Athrun would know she is enjoying it.

Gord laughed. "Nyah… just keds who can't find a room. Let's go Ralph. We steelll have a chic to find."

Then the two walked away.

Cagalli fluttered her eyes open. Athrun pulled his head back and looked at Cagalli for awhile.

Cagalli paused. Athrun was damn hot at the moment. His hair was all wet and his eyes are sparkling wonderfully. And his muscular body was shown because of his wet shirts.

"_You shouldn't run away all the time. You may not experience the greatest things in your life, you know."_

Cagalli smirked. Sometimes, Athrun is right. SOMETIMES.

Athrun tore his gaze from her.

Cagalli sighed. "At last the goons disappeared."

Athrun looked at her. "So… wanna sleep with me for a while?"

Cagalli raised her fist, "Don't dare."

Athrun chuckled. "I mean at my house… or apartment rather. You can't come home at this moment especially the rain is getting worse."

Cagalli remained silent for awhile. Then she shivered. She feels so weak at the moment… but she is too shy and her brain says something really… green…

Athrun suddenly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "It is too cold, and don't be shy now. I am not going to do something on you."

"I am not thinking about anything!"

He smiled. "Sure you don't. Come on now, you are shivering already."

Cagalli just looked, innocently at him. She just nodded. Athrun grinned wider as he held Cagalli's hand. "Follow me."

Then he led her to his car.

_**Wait a minute, why is Athrun even here?...?**_

. x .

-

**TBC**

-

This is my first 7 paged chappie!

Smiles proudly. I wish posting this chapter won't be a mistake.

I am imperfect and proud to be.

You can't correct things with another mistake. I wished you liked it though.

Ha, I knew you'd really criticized some parts. C'mon, critics could always make things better.

Please Review. I know, I know it is cheesy… with all those weird extras I put in. This is plainly for my pleasure. There will be fewer extras somehow.

**Whether you like or you like it, you will like it. Enteng from Enteng Kabisote (Philippines)**

There is a part two…

Patience… but you should first review.

Thank you.

Questions? Maybe next chapter could answer it.


	5. Chapter 5

Miss ORB

-

icy

-

_**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! **__I fell in love with all of you:D_

_Kinda confused last chapter?? Ask me! I could answer it somehow._

_This chapter isn't… that long. I am not on the right mind at the moment… and I find ways to make this sweet (Ants started to come in) and unquestionable. I wish you won't find my story confusing._

_ENJOY :D_

_-_

_PS._

_I am in love with __**THE CLICK FIVE**__. Oh, yeah. I LOVE THEM!! They are my craziest desire. I just can't stop hearing their songs… especially '__**JENNY'**__, '__**MARY**__**JANE'**__ and '__**BITTERSWEET'**__… -shrieks- plus, the lead singer is cute:))_

-

Chapter 4.5

Trust Athrun

-

The blonde fluttered her eyes open. She was still inside Athrun's expensive (and ever so beautiful) car. The aircon was off and the windows are slightly opened.

She shivered. She was under that drizzle for almost an hour and she feels so weak. She looked at the driver seat. Athrun is not there.

Athrun…

…is…

……not…

………there…

…………!!…

Cagalli became alert. If Athrun is not there, then he might've been…

CHOICE 1: kidnapped

CHOICE 2: thrown away from his car because the windows are slight open… and Cagalli maybe is in danger!!

CHOICE 3: killed

CHOICE 4: invisible

CHOICE 5: informed she is the hidden princess of ORB and he drove her to the secret base of PLANTS to make her suffer from all those tortures she watched from those movies… the peace treaty won't even come to place!

Cagalli hugged her knees. She knew she is endangered. No matter how optimistic she is, the choices she has are just too threatening!

Suddenly, someone tapped the window and reached for her shoulders. Cagalli froze.

Then she could feel the warm breaths of the holder… coming near her…

"DON'T TOUCH ME! IF—IF YOU PERSIST, I'M GOIN' TO SHOW YOU WHO YOU ARE FACING!!"

Cagalli turned around with the strongest expression she could bear.

But she saw the unexpected.

-

-

Athrun.

Cagalli shrieked.

Athrun laughed.

Cagalli looked at him directly, rather embarrassed.

Athrun kept on laughing.

_CHOICE 6: None of the above, _Cagalli thought.

"Stop laughing, Mr. Athrun Zala."

"Why would I stop laughing?" Athrun answered back.

"'Cause it's not funny."

Athrun chuckled one last time and tried to stop himself from laughing. "I won't laugh if not because of your face. You look so scared!... You should have seen yourself!!"

Cagalli shot him her "death stare".

"If you won't stop, Zala, and come here inside your car to explain to me what are you planning, I will certainly let you taste my best punch." Cagalli warned.

Athrun waved his hand in defeat. "Okay, okay, princess."

Cagalli watched Athrun go to the opposite side of the car.Athrun opened the door and leaned casually to it.

"Explain." Cagalli said.

"No need. We are already in front of my apartment. I fixed my apartment because my caretaker took a vacation two weeks ago. I opened the windows slightly because it is not good to sleep inside a car. Lastly, I trust my neighbors that they won't touch my visitor." Athrun took a deep breath. "Have I answered the questions inside your mind?"

"Whatever."

Athrun smiled as he closed the door. He went to Cagalli's side of the car and opened the door for her.

"Hey, hey, there's no need for that." She said impatiently as she went down the car. She felt a slight drizzle of rain running down.

…But, unluckily…

when she went down…

she didn't know…

there is a big puddle of mud…

She stepped on it. Then she had a big line of mud on her legs.

"UGH!"

"Oh, come on, princess. You are not the only ones who have been damaged by those big puddles of mud." He pointed out on his jeans.

Cagalli looked at Athrun. "Stop calling me princess."

Athrun smiled. "Fine, Cagalli. So, can we go inside my apartment now?" He waved his hand towards the biggest apartment in the block.

Cagalli headed towards that apartment, ignoring the mud splattering in every step. When she reached the front of the door, her shoe is covered with mud.

"Please put your shoes outside."

Cagalli took her shoes off and stepped slowly inside the apartment… or shall we consider it as a mini mansion?

There is a beautifully designed living room. It is not that big, but it is grand. From the door step, you could see the dining room, elegantly placed.

Athrun went inside and took a towel somewhere near the "bar." He handed it to Cagalli.

"Here. You could take a bath upstairs… don't use the masters. You could spot a bathroom near another room."

The blonde just nodded. She took the towel and went upstairs. She spotted easily the bathroom. She went inside, locked the door and took a bath quietly.

Meanwhile, Athrun also went upstairs too. He grabbed a towel and took a look inside his room. He put down his towel in the masters. He locked the doorknob permanently, unless there's a key.

He stripped his clothes off and took a bath quickly. He went out and put his boxers on and some shorts.

He's about to wear his T-shirt when he smelled something burning…

"Oh, God. I forgot to turn off the stove!" Athrun quickly went out his room and went down. He didn't notice that he shut the door close.

As Athrun runs down, Cagalli goes out of the bathroom.

"I should better get clothed." Cagalli went near the stairs.

"ATHRUN, DO YOU HAVE ANY SPARE CLOTHES?" she called out.

"YUP, IN THE OTHER ROOM! YOU COULD FIND SOME OF MY CLOTHES THERE!" Athrun answered.

"THANKS!"

Cagalli went inside the other room and searched for Athrun's clothes.

Athrun then went upstairs, only to find out that his door is shut… and locked. He went to it, shaking it and hoping it would open, but it didn't.

He slapped himself mentally. The great made-to-be soldier just shut a door locked, and he knows that he doesn't have any key!

He went to the "OTHER" room and slowly opened it…

You'll never know what he saw.

. § .

Athrun instantly moved back and hid behind the wall. He just saw Cagalli Yamato half naked…

"Sorry!" Athrun said, blushing.

In the meantime, the blonde is rushing to put on her bra. Then she grabbed the shirt Athrun let her borrow.

"Ahh… o-okay…" Cagalli stuttered.

"Are you ready?—I mean, can I come in now?"

This is the first time Cagalli ever regrets her foolishness. "F-fine."

. § .

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! Heat's up and feel the suspense for awhile 'cause I won't update for a long while.

**R**eviewsr**E**viewsre**V**iewsrev**I**ewsrevi**E**wsrevie**W**sreview**S**

I NEEDED INSPIRATION:D


	6. Chapter 6

MISS ORB

MISS ORB

icy

-

_**HEY, ATTENTION, TO ALL THOSE WHO SUPPORT MY FIC… THANK YOU!! :)**_

_I already have an ending for this. Get ready to expect the ending after… a few chapters :D _

_ENJOY :D_

_-_

_PS._

_Thanks for reminding me some VERY IMPORTANT PARTS! :) I forgot who reminded me that Cagalli is OOC… :)_

-

CHAPTER 5

Kiss from a Rose Part 2

-

_Okay, he just saw me half-naked… half-conscious… and half-girl. Okay, erase that half-girl part. I'm a girl DAMNIT… but he has no right to see me… like this. _

Cagalli took the clothes Athrun let her borrow and quickly put them on. She took some deep breaths.

"Are you ready?—I mean, can I come in now?"

The blonde was in a shocking situation. She quickly hand-combed her hair and opened the door. "F-fine." She stuttered.

_Stuttered? I've never stuttered before!_

Cagalli went to the door and slowly opened it. Athrun was there in front of her, with slight hints of blushes.

Cagalli's mixed emotions ended into one, definite, natural emotion: anger.

-

Meanwhile, Athrun expected a sexy, NAKED Cagalli in front of him, not an angry one. He was used to having girls go naked in front of him even though he doesn't want to see one. Cagalli was a different case. He was quite unsatisfied of seeing her just HALF naked.

Instead of seeing a 'dream' blonde tomboy, he saw something even more shocking…

"PER—VERT!!"

A hard fist towards his face.

It reached his cheeks and hit him hard. He fell to the ground.

Cagalli's fierce eyes were currently burning with anger. It was out of shame. She has a very high pride, and she can't accept that just _some _boy can just see her body…

Athrun stood up and wiped the blood dripping out from his mouth. "What did I do, Cagalli?! You are too rude to just punch of somebody just like that!"

"I don't want to hear any sermon today, Zala!" Cagalli hardened her fist again.

"Look, Cagalli, it's not my fault that you DIDN'T lock the door while you're changing. I'm innocent here!" Athrun defended himself.

"Whatever!! YOU'RE STILL A PERVERT!!" Cagalli aimed another shot.

This time, it was gracefully caught by Athrun. Athrun lowered his lips to Cagalli's ears.

"You know, you smell so good."

Cagalli, pissed even more, aimed another shot… and again, was caught by Athrun. "Hey, hey, I told you that I've been trained in the military, right? You don't have a chance on hitting me."

Cagalli's both arms were held by Athrun. Athrun's grip was really firm that Cagalli can't even break free.

"LET GO, PERV--!"

Cagalli's words were stopped by Athrun's quick kiss. "Shut up for awhile, Cagalli. I'm tired of hearing too many perverts in five minutes."

Athrun let go of Cagalli and smiled. "You are very funny. I never met someone who's as hardheaded like you. Anyways, I have hot chocolate downstairs. If you want some, I can just get one."

Cagalli's eyes were very wide. First of all, Athrun stole her first kiss… then he stole her second kiss. This is unbelievable.

And speaking of unbelievable… some parts of this night were quite unbelievable.

They went down. Cagalli uneasily sipped her hot chocolate while pondering on what happened. Then suddenly, she caught up with Athrun's "plans".

"I'm going home." Cagalli told Athrun.

"Hey, I invited you here, then you will just go?" Athrun said.

"Look, Zala. Tell me, my brother was not in LBC, right?" Cagalli quickly said.

Athrun blinked. He bit his lower lip, lightly. Cagalli was sure smart. "How come you said that?"

"I kinda forgot who's with my brother… did he also tell you?"

And Cagalli was sure fast. "Tolle… if I'm not wrong."

"Oh, really." Cagalli sighed. "I knew it, you're lying."

"What?"

"It just came to me a second ago. Why were you there when those drunks tried to do something to me?" Cagalli glared at him. "And, oh, Fllay was with my brother."

Athrun was never caught lying before. "Say whatever you want to say. You don't have any proof…"

"I already have one." Cagalli crossed her arms. "May I borrow your cell phone?"

(A/N: For those who had an amnesia or something because I haven't updated too early, I will remind you that Athrun told Cagalli that Kira called him, saying he's near LBC)

Athrun suddenly smiled. "Okay, you caught me." He mockingly bowed. "What do you want me to do, oh, Princess?" Athrun looked up.

He just received a slap. "That's for making the situation worse. Now, give me your cell phone." Cagalli commanded.

Athrun calmly reached out for his cell phone. "Look, Princess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fool you to have you…" He gave his cell phone to Cagalli.

"Stop calling me princess." Cagalli pointed out. She grabbed the cell phone and dialed Kira's number… BUSY.

"Princess…" Athrun tried to look at her eyes.

"I told you to stop.calling.me.princess!" Cagalli avoided his eyes. She dialed another number. It's ringing. "You did too much trouble today, Athrun. First you fooled me, then you kissed me, then you'll just say sorry?! This is unforgivable! You're really lucky that I can still hold my TEMPER for this long!…" Cagalli paused for awhile.

"I told you, I'm sorry. Just look at me, so you can see I'm sincere."

The blonde didn't reply. She was busy talking to someone on the other line.

She faced Athrun. "Zala, is 7Eleven near here?" Cagalli said, obviously controlling her temper.

"Really near. Just a block away from here…"

"Hey, Shinn, you can pick me up on 7Eleven." Cagalli said to the other line. "Yeah, yeah. I'd be careful. Make it quick, I don't want to stay here anymore. I'll tell you the complete story… no, he didn't 'touch' me. Fine, fine. Bye." Cagalli hung up the phone.

"You called Shinn?" Athrun said.

"Yeah, I did. Something wrong with that?"

"I could just drive you to your house!" Athrun pointed out.

"Zala, you might do something worse to me. It's hard to trust strangers." Cagalli sneered.

There were moments of silence. Athrun looked away. "The rain stopped. I can just lead you to 7Eleven."

"Good. Before we go, I wanna ask you this, Zala. Lacus is your fiancé, and you cheat her. What kind of MONSTER ARE YOU?"

Athrun chuckled. "I'm not tied to anyone. It's complicated, and I'm sure that it won't be appropriate for an ORB settler like you to know a highly-ranked secret of PLANTS."

Cagalli huffed. "Whatever. Here." She threw Athrun's cell phone. Athrun caught it elegantly.

"So, let's go, Princess."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME PRINCESS!!"

. § .

_Inside Cagalli's room in the twins' apartment… 1:00 am…_

Shinn drove her safely back to her apartment. Sure enough, Kira was there, really worried of Cagalli. After a few thanks to Shinn, Shinn went home.

Cagalli received an hour sermon from Kira. He then assured Athrun will also have a sermon on Monday. Cagalli learned something from the experience: never leave your cell phone at home.

As soon as Cagalli reached her room, she picked up her cell phone. She received a dozen calls from Shinn, Lacus and Kira. She also has 5 unread messages… Four coming from Kira, and one message came from her adoptive father…

ORB's head representative, Uzumi Narra Athha. The message says…

**Good evening, dear. I miss you already. You hardly come over Athha Manor to visit us. Please come tomorrow morning for urgent news. Kira might come if he wants. **

Cagalli froze. Tomorrow's Sunday… and of course the twins are free. The schedule was okay but the main reason why Cagalli hardly visits is her father.

No, her father is gentle and loving… but her father NEVER knew she acts like a boy (TOMBOY A/N: but not lesbian. Lesbians like another girl. Tomboys just act like a boy).

The worse part is, her father always want a Princess Cagalli who wears gowns. So, every time Cagalli shall visit her house, she needs to wear a chic gown. And she dislikes gowns!

. § .

_The next day… inside Kira's car…_

"It had been two months since we've been there, right?" Kira said, waving a hand to a security guard, signaling to let them in. The gates opened.

"Oh, yes. And I already thought that I won't come back here, again." Cagalli looked outside the window, pouting. She saw many familiar faces, and few unknown.

"That's mean, sister!" Kira chuckled. "I know that you've been used to living simple… and outrageous, ever since you decided to live that way, and live with me. But no matter what you say, you'll remain as a PRINCESS."

"I don't want to be a PRINCESS," Cagalli eyed Kira. "If our parents didn't die while we're still young, then I would live normally."

"We could do nothing about that." Kira sighed. "I already saw a parking spot. Put your best smile already, people might kill you for not smiling. They _LOVE_ you when you smile." Kira tried his best not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up." Cagalli replied.

Kira parked somewhere near the main entrance. "Ready?"

"Don't act like a fool later." Both opened their doors at the same time. Kira wore a smart casual attire and Cagalli… well, a light green, backless gown with enough of her cleaves showing. Her hair was done because they went to a parlor before they went to the manor.

If you forgot, or you've skipped a sentence, then I'm reminding you **THAT HER FATHER WANTS CAGALLI TO ALWAYS LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS AT ALL TIMES. **

We can't say that she's the Cagalli we know… She smiled to everyone she met and sometimes greet them. It is really hard for Cagalli to keep that smile so long and being so girly and polite like Lacus.

They walked to the main entrance and went immediately to the center garden. It was Mr. Athha's favorite spot. As the name suggests, it is located at the center of the house.

"Yula!" Uzumi went to Cagalli and kissed her cheeks, hugged her a little tight and released her. "Kira!" He hugged him too, and then shook his hands.

"Hello, Father." Cagalli smiled.

"It had been a long time!" Uzumi laughed. "You cut your hair, even!" He looked at Cagalli's hairstyle. It was wonderfully fixed but it still shows that Cagalli's hair was short.

"I have to… because…" Cagalli looked at Kira for rescue.

"Because… because it's… stylish." Kira sighed.

"Yeah! It's the fashion in school already. I think it looks good in me, too." Cagalli said, pretending to like her hair.

"Hm… I guess too. How's school anyway?"

"Fine." Kira said, looking at Cagalli. "Cagalli and I are doing good… and we're even planning to support Miss ORB this year…"

Cagalli stared at Kira. She mouthed, "KIRA!"

Uzumi looked at Cagalli. "Well, I don't want to chitchat any longer. Speaking of Miss ORB, I heard you're joining Miss ORB this year?" Uzumi asked.

Well, Cagalli began to panic. She didn't want to let her father know.

"How did you know, Uncle?" Kira asked.

"Well, I'm the head judge of Miss ORB this year. I heard you're joining, so I thought of having a training camp for all the participants. This will also serve as a training to enhance your skills." Uzumi smiled even wider.

"WHAT?!" Cagalli answered.

"And, I also heard you've joined because of a bet with a Meer Campbell… and because of PLANTS resident blue-haired guy named Athrun Zala."

"NO HE'S NOT A PART OF MY REASON!" Cagalli defended. She really hates the research and spy team her father got for her.

"Well, he came up with the bet. And, Cagalli, please act feminine." Uzumi noted.

Cagalli and Kira sat. Cagalli remained silent. Uzumi still stood up.

"I have nothing against Athrun. I'm even happy. PLANTS and ORB can get an inch closer if the child of the 'Heads' are closer… and are fiancés."

"YOU SAID THAT FIANCE THING IS A JOKE?!" Cagalli stands up. Kira pulled her down.

Kira and Uzumi chuckled. "It is just a plan, Cagalli." Kira reminded.

"Whatever." Cagalli pouted.

"Oh, by the way. The Zalas will eat lunch here with us. Athrun will be very happy if he'll know that the Cagalli he saw in school is really a PRINCESS"

"WHAT?!" Kira and Cagalli said in chorus.

-

-

. § .

_Ends here! I will try my best on updating faster! :) _

_I wish you like it. Okay, so that's not short. Please Review! I will really by glad to read your reviews. :) _

_I really find the 'synchronicity' of the twins funny. :)) They went down the car almost the same time… reminds me of Spy Kids and M:I:3 _

_If you want to see Cagalli's TORTURE to become a girl, get ready!! :) _

_:)) _

_Sorry for the typos and errors :) _

_Review (whether you liked it or not)!_


End file.
